


Reputation

by BambiCandi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Writing, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Crossdressing, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, High School, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Practice Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiCandi/pseuds/BambiCandi
Summary: Where Cloud goes to school and gives blow jobs for money.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife, Cloud Strife/Barret Wallace, Cloud Strife/Everyone, Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine, Don Corneo/Cloud Strife, Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife, Reno/Cloud Strife, Reno/Rude/Cloud Strife, Roche/Cloud Strife, Rude/Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> Just forwarning this first chapter does have a bit of non-con so be warned!

When Cloud was little, he was a self-proclaimed 'cool' kid. Being cool was so important to him, he'd do anything to keep that image. If something improved his status as a cool kid, he'd do it. He'd go around wearing his sunglasses and he'd cross his arms at every opportunity. And he definitely did all his chores because his mom assured him that was the coolest thing a cool kid could do. Little did Cloud know, that once he'd grown up and gone to high school, his reputation would be the opposite. 

It started with a secret job. Cloud offered his services at school in the form of odd jobs. He didn't want his mom to find out he had a job, so it was convenient to do things he could do at school. These odd jobs sometimes consisted of doing assignments, cleaning gyms, doing the sports team laundry, and stuff like that. But soon his odd jobs twisted into something far more unsavory. It was a senior who first asked Cloud to suck him off. The kid was stressed and needed some release. Cloud didn't know why he accepted that job at the time, but he did. After that, Cloud's former odd jobs were forgotten and people only approached him for blowjobs. Cloud didn't mind as much as he should have. Giving blowjobs didn't take as much effort and people were willing to pay him more. He even got regulars which set an average workflow. All in all not bad at all.

Cloud was waiting on the roof for one of his regulars now. Cloud was leaning against the wall beside the door, trying to avoid the blast of cold air. His regular was late and Cloud had half a mind to leave because it was so damn cold. It was Cloud's own fault though, he only came up to the roof in his cardigan. 

Finally, the loud metal door was wrenched open. Cloud looked up to see the back of a redhead emerging from the door. The man turned his head from side to side, presumably looking for Cloud. The man groaned before rubbing the back of his neck, messing with the loose spikes there. 

"Shit, did he leave?" Reno asked the air. 

"I should have," Cloud quipped. Reno turned to the voice. Seeing Cloud, Reno's face broke into a sultry grin. Ever the flirt. 

"Didn't peg you as the loyal type," Reno jabbed. Reno made his way to Cloud, the wind nipping at his black and white clothing. Cloud knew he was visibly shaking so he wasn't surprised when Reno reached for him. "Cold, baby?" Cloud knocked his hand away.

"Are we doing this or not," Cloud asked. Reno held his hands up in defense. 

"Course, baby. C'mon," Reno said. Cloud gave him a deadpan look before holding out his hand. Reno looked at it and sighed like Cloud's lack of finesse was devastating. Either way, Reno reached in his pocket before he deposited the money into Cloud's palm. Cloud took it without counting. While Reno was annoying, the blonde trusted him. "There's 35 there today," Reno let the blonde know. This only gave Cloud a little pause. The redhead usually only did 30 which means he wanted something extra....swallowing.

"Got it," Cloud confirmed 

With no ceremony, Cloud crouched in front of Reno. Cloud gave Reno one of the many glances he would give him that session. Cloud knew Reno enjoyed looking down into his eyes while Cloud sucked him. Cloud unzipped the man's black pants, pulling his cock free. Cloud could feel the member shrink in his hand from the cold. "Fuck, moving a little fast, aren't we?" Reno asked, shivering. Normally Cloud had a lot more lead up.

"It's fucking cold," Cloud complained. The blonde wrapped a hand around the man's cock, giving a tug. Cloud was gentle, mostly feeling out how flaccid and dry Reno was. Some clients came to Cloud practically ready to cum in their pants already. Reno himself had done that on occasion. Today the cold probably had him less so.

"Yeah, I can feel that. Your hands are freezing," Reno pointed out. 

"I'll warm you up," Cloud promised. It wasn't meant as dirty talk but Reno shuddered. The organ felt warm in Cloud's hand so it was nice to run his chilly fingers along it. But Cloud needed lubrication if he didn't want to chafe the other man. So he started with that. Gathering spit in his mouth, Cloud licked the seam where Reno's dick met his balls before dragging his tongue along the underside of his cock up to the tip. There, he let his mouth water, and saliva dribbled from his lips onto his cock. With his hand, he worked the wetness down. Still enjoying the warmth of the muscle, Cloud rested the tip on his lower lip, rubbing it back and forth. As he did this, he stuck his tongue out to give tiny teasing licks. 

Cloud could feel the organ growing in his hand. Reno was always pretty easy. All Cloud had to do was look at Reno too long and he got aroused. Cloud secretly found this sort of endearing and he played into it. Though right now, Cloud wasn't giving as much attention as he normally would. Because he was still fucking cold. Cloud knew Reno well and he knew how to get him to come fast. Cloud had already started going down on him in the way he liked.

"C-Cloud- ah, Going too fast," Reno groaned. Reno's hands had found their way to Cloud's hair, curling in his blonde locks. Reno's hips jerked, probably trying not to rock into Cloud's mouth. This was always what Reno did when he was close to an orgasm. It was true, Cloud usually did more tricks, but dammit he was uncomfortable. 

"Pick a better location next time," Cloud told the man breathily in a careless tone. Mercilessly, Cloud began setting a quicker pace.

"C'mon baby don't-- ah be like that, ohh," Reno said between moans. With some effort, Reno stepped back causing his cock to come out of Cloud's mouth with a small pop. The blonde glared up at the redhead. "You know I look forward to this sweetheart, don't cut it short," Reno begged. Reno brushed his fingers along Cloud's jaw lovingly.

"Then next time. pick. a. better. location," Cloud smacked Reno's hand and scooted forward to take the man's cock again. Reno stepped back again and crouched down to hinder Cloud's advances. Cloud was frustrated. He just wanted to do his job but this damn devil was making it difficult. Then something warm draped over his shoulders. Looking, Cloud saw it was Reno's jacket. Reno smoothed the fabric over Cloud's arms making the warmth sink in. 

"I'll block the wind with my legs, alright?" Reno proposed. The redhead then sat down and opened his legs. 

"Fine," Cloud agreed with a sigh. Cloud supposed he could endure a bit longer. When Cloud leaned down to continue. he found it was much warmer between Reno's legs. For a split second Cloud thought about how nice it would be just to curl up there. Feeling satiated by the warmth, Cloud hummed and did something he'd never done before. Cloud kissed up the man's inner thigh up to the opening in his pants. Cloud rarely added kissing to his repertoire but he was feeling soft. 

Cloud's blue-green eyes flicked up to Renos before pressing the man's cock to his tongue. Slowly, he lead the man into his mouth, keeping it open just enough so Ren could see himself sliding to the back of his throat. Seated in, he brought it back out, then in, and out. 

"Mmm, I can't wait to see my cum going down your throat," Reno moaned. The comment made Cloud feel a certain way and he shivered. Cloud closed his mouth around him, giving small gentle sucks. Cloud came off the tip of his cock with soft lips and small licks to the slit. Cloud steadily built this up into a faster pace with firmer sucks and a tighter lip as he popped off. Reno's hands were in his hair again and Cloud braced himself. 

"Look so good curled around my cock, Cloud. Fuck, fuck, fuck," Reno moaned. Reno's hips began moving to the rhythm of Clouds sucks. Soon enough the other man was just fucking Cloud's face. The blonde expected this and relaxed his throat. Reno alternated between fast thrusts and thrusting hard. Cloud swallowed helpfully around his cock making Reno cry out in pleasure. 

When Cloud felt the organ begin to spasm, Cloud tilted his head back slightly and positioned his cock in such a way that Reno could watch his seed spurt down the back of Cloud's tongue. Reno was moaning Cloud's name, hand tight in his hair. While Cloud was aware all cum tasted like metal and salt, Cloud swore that Reno tasted a bit like strawberries. Cloud liked strawberries. 

Cloud gave a generous lick to Reno's tip before he made a show of swallowing the cum he was given. Reno leaned his head back, eyes closing as his chest huffed. Cloud stayed where he was because again it was warm between Reno's legs. After a thought, he put Reno's cock away for him. 

"C'mere blondie," Reno said. Reno held out an arm beckoning him forward. Cloud paused and instantly chastised himself for even considering it. 

"No cuddling," Cloud reminded the other. But he didn't move. Reno sat up on his elbows and looked at Cloud. 

"Then why are you waiting?" Reno asked, an eyebrow quirked. "Maybe because of that?" Reno asked, eyes wandering to Cloud's crotch. The blonde was hard. This was nothing new. Once Cloud had gotten good at giving blow jobs, he realized he enjoyed doing it. This sometimes left him hard after sessions. But he paid it no mind. 

"Cmon, let me take care of it for ya, will you?" Reno asked, sitting up fully now. Reno placed a hand on Cloud's thigh. 

"And have me pay you? No," Cloud said resolutely, his voice a bit strained from his previous activities. Though something possessed him not to flick Reno's hand off or move away. He just looked at the other man's hand. 

"It's not like that," Reno insisted. "Honestly, I'd pay more to see you get off. I just want to see that face of yours when you come," Reno's voice dropped a bit lower. Reno leaned in some more. Reno's face was so close now Cloud could feel his warm breath on his face. Cloud said nothing. He didn't understand why he wasn't saying anything. Why was Cloud considering this? 

He had to get it together. 

"No," Cloud said finally. Reno sighed. 

"It was worth a shot," Reno reasoned with himself. Cloud rolled his eyes and stood up. His backpack laid nearby and he went to it, grabbing out his water bottle. Cloud's throat was already sore and this wasn't his only appointment for the day. 

"You went too hard," Cloud chastised, even though Reno hadn't. 

"You say that every time yet you never stop me," Reno commented, climbing to his own feet. Reno hummed, a smile on his lips as he stretched. "Fuck that was good," Reno said looking content. "Worth it every time." 

Cloud wouldn't admit it but he liked the praise. He was glad he did well to keep those he liked coming back. Not that he would ever admit he liked Reno. At least, he liked him for their sessions. If Reno talked too much that got annoying. 

"Same time next week?" Reno asked, still smiling from ear to ear. 

"Pick a better location," Cloud reminded him. 

"Yeah, yeah," Reno agreed. Cloud began to put his backpack on his shoulder when he realized he still had Reno's jacket on. When he moved to take it off Reno spoke up. "Don't worry about it, just give it to me next time," Reno offered. "You're always cold so," Reno shrugged. Cloud gave him a hard look before taking it off and throwing it in the redhead's direction. 

"Don't act like you know me," Cloud told him coldly. Reno placed a hand over his heart like he was wounded. 

"You _kill_ the romantic in me, you know that?" Reno complained. 

"This isn't anything other than me sucking you off," Cloud reminded him. 

"I'm not saying it isn't, just, would it hurt to let me take a little more care of ya?" Reno asked. 

"I suck other people off too so, yes," Cloud pointed out. 

"I can work around your complicated profession," Reno hummed. 

Cloud didn't answer the redhead knowing his banter could last forever. So Cloud left. He swung the door to the roof open and proceeded down the stairs. Reno followed after him. 

"Cloud!" Reno called leaning over the railing. Cloud was already a bit of the way down so he looked up at the other. "Love ya~," Reno sang with a wink. Cloud groaned, shaking his head and escaping the stairwell. 

There was only ten minutes left of the lunch period when Cloud came into the lunchroom. His friends all perked up when he came in. They waved and called him over as if he didn't know where they sat every day. 

"We saved you some fries! Though they're cold now," Tifa told him as he sat down. Cloud shrugged and popped one into his mouth anyway. Food was food. Plus, it gave him a reason not to talk. While he knew his friends accepted his odd jobs, he still didn't like drawing attention to himself by talking with a raspy voice that screamed 'hey guys I just got throat fucked!'

"Are you having a good day so far, Cloud?" Aerith asked being attentive as always. Cloud shrugged at this. It was his typical response. 

"Well, I know what will brighten your day!" Wedge spoke up. "We're all going to Jessie's this Friday night. You'll finally get to try the Midgar special!" The group all cheered. Cloud was the only one in the group who hadn't tried this dish. From what he could tell, it was only pizza, but apparently, it was the best damn pizza you could have. It was Jessie's mom's specialty.

"That's right! And I'll be helping out!" Jessie chirped with a wink. "So it'll be even better." Cloud had a soft spot for everyone at the table so none of them were surprised when he agreed with the girl. 

"I'm sure it will be." Even though Cloud said it with a deadpan expression they all knew he was serious. 

"You want us there around 6, right? Tifa, would you be able to pick me up on your way?" Aerith asked. Everyone knew that Aerith didn’t need anyone to take her to Jessie’s house. In fact, Aerith lived so close, she could walk. But of course, this was aside from the point. Tifa knew this too when she smiled at the flowery girl and agreed. 

"You know... we should make it a slumber party! So the fun doesn't have to end when all the pizza's gone," Jessie suggested. 

"Sleepover? We haven't had one of those since we were kids," Biggs laughed. Jessie raised her eyebrows and jerked her head towards Tifa and Aerith as a secret 'but it could finally get THOSE TWO together!' Thankfully, neither of the other girls seemed to notice this obvious gesture. They were busy looking excited about the prospect of a sleepover. 

The bell rang and everyone began to get up. "Think on it, okay guys? I'll ask mom! Though you know she loves you all so it's not going to be a problem," Jessie said. Then she was gone in a flash. Biggs and Wedge just shook their heads murmuring, 'that girl,' to themselves with a chuckle before they too departed. 

Cloud had art class after lunch. Cloud loathed art class. He didn't have a single creative bone in his body. Even his stick figures were unidentifiable. This class also had a pair of rambunctious seniors. They always seemed to be arguing about something. What was strange was sometimes the home economics teacher came in and sat with them. It was distracting, to say the least. 

Today the class was getting their old projects back. When Cloud got his project, he wasn’t at all shocked to see it was a solid C-. Before he could slip back into his thoughts, a voice from over his shoulder cut in.

"Wow, I think yours is actually just as bad as mine," the voice said. Behind Cloud was the tall senior, Zack Fair. Zack was one of the duo that was loud in the classroom. The senior had long spiky black hair, blue eyes, and a muscular body. The man exuded friendly energy that Cloud didn’t care for.

"Here, let me see," and with that, Zack had Cloud's horrible project in hand. Cloud watched him scurry over to his regular table to show his friend, Genesis. Genesis was the best in the class. The redhaired senior quirked an eyebrow at the piece of work.

"Somehow it's _worse_ than yours," Genesis stated. Cloud groaned internally and stood up. He approached the table, holding his hand out. 

"Give it back," Cloud demanded, not in the mood to deal with this. 

"Genesis could help you, you know. He's really good at this stuff," Zack offered before even asking Genesis if he wanted to help or not. This was sure to start one of those telltale arguments between the two. Before it could start, Cloud snatched the paper from Genesis's fingers. 

"Not interested," Cloud stated. 

"Aw c'mon! It'll be fun, you can even sit over here--" Zack began to offer but Cloud was already turning away. "Hey wait!" 

"Leave him alone. That's Cloud Strife, you don't want to be friends with him anyway," Genesis spoke up. The way Genesis said his name like he knew him, made Cloud’s skin prickle.

"That's not nice Gen, I can---" Zack began. Then Cloud heard Genesis whisper. It was no quiet whisper either, but a loud stage whisper.

“Cloud is known for sucking people off for money, Zack. Don’t get mixed up with him,” Genesis told him. After that, Cloud heard Zack mutter a small, " _Oh_ ". 

Nothing could transpire past that as the teacher began his lesson. Cloud made sure to bolt when class was done to ensure Zack didn’t try to continue the conversation. Cloud didn't want to admit he felt... gross. What Genesis said, while true, left a bad taste in his mouth. Cloud guessed it was the way he said it more than anything. But with anything Cloud attempted to brush it off. He didn't have to answer to anyone. 

The rest of Cloud’s classes passed without event. Soon enough it was after school and Cloud had his next client. Right before Cloud went into the room he was going to meet his client in, his mom face-timed him on the phone. She did this, he knew because she suspected he was working. But his mom never could catch Cloud or get him to admit he was doing any side jobs. 

"Hey mom," Cloud greeted. 

"Hi, sweetie. Still at school?" She asked tilting her head as though she was checking out his surroundings. Cloud tilted his camera so he could get his background in. 

"Yeah, tutoring with Mr. Corneo as always," he reminded her. 

"You're still doing that?" she asked. Cloud didn't typically struggle in school so he could see where his mom found his tutoring sessions odd.

"Might as well take whatever help that's offered," Cloud said with a shrug. She gave a weary smile at that. 

"I suppose that's true," she relented. 

"Well, I gotta go, mom. I'll be home when I'm done. It shouldn't take that long," he assured her. They bid each other farewell and hung up. Cloud sighed looking at the door to the economics classroom. Cloud always had to prepare himself for this client. Don Corneo, or Mr. Corneo, the economics teacher. Corneo was his most consistent and well-paying client, but he hated his sessions with the man. 

Bracing himself, he opened the door. The pudgy man was sitting at his computer doing something. He looked up when Cloud came in and gave his sickening grin. 

"Well if it isn't my little kitten," Corneo cooed. "Coming right on time." Cloud didn't say anything and just stood there. "I'm just finishing up grading some tests. Do me a favor and clear off the board for me while you wait?" Corneo asked. Cloud looked to the blackboard to see it had a ton of notes on it. Cloud gave a loud sigh, but he did as he was asked either way. Cloud picked up the eraser and started clearing the board. 

Despite saying he was grading papers, Corneo stood right away, circling Cloud to get a better look. The older man did shit like this. Corneo would ask Cloud to do something just to watch him bend over or stretch or something. Now Cloud could feel the older man undressing him with his eyes. Cloud indulged this for the sake of getting paid. No harm done. At least, not for the most part.

Cloud jerked when he felt arms wrap around his middle pulling him back. The action made the teen lose his balance a little, stumbling into the larger body behind him. Cloud instantly pushed away from the man. 

"We've talked about this," Cloud told the man angrily. 

"It was just a little touch, no harm. Come on, kitten, how could I not touch just a little bit?" Corneo reached out for Cloud's hip. The blonde smacked his hand. 

"By keeping your damn hands to yourself," Cloud ground out. "Try one more time and I'm leaving," Cloud warned. Cloud held out his hand. Corneo sort of gave Cloud a hurt look, trying to make him feel guilty. This never worked and Corneo gave up. Finally, he turned around and picked up his wallet that was laying on his desk. 

"100 right? You really should give me a discount kitten, with all the business I give you," Corneo suggested. As he extended the 100, Cloud grabbed it and pocketed it. 

"I should charge you 120 for grabbing me," Cloud corrected. 

"If an extra 20 is all you need for me to touch you---" Corneo began. 

"There is no touching. I think I've made it clear that I don't want to be here. No touching and no kissing," Cloud reminded the man. 

"So bossy when I'm the one paying," Corneo complained. But Cloud knew Corneo would never discontinue their daily activities. And yes, Cloud did this every day. And every day the teacher grew bolder and bolder. Cloud knew he should put an end to it but getting 500 dollars a week was nothing to sneeze at. It was 500 dollars him and his mom needed. 

Corneo took his seat and leaned back. "Come on then little kitten. Come get your milk," the man urged. Cloud made a face but did as he was told, kneeling before the man. Cloud wished he only had to do the bare minimum with Corneo. But it was the opposite. The man could last a lot longer than his other clients. Likely because he was more experienced and knew how to withhold his orgasm. 

So Cloud started by rubbing the man through his pants. First small tentative touches before he slid his hand up and down over the clothed cock from the tips of his fingers to his palm. Cloud could feel the man was already hard in his pants when he touched him. Cloud always tried to use his hands as much as possible with Corneo after finding their long sessions made his mouth tired. 

After rubbing the man through his clothes a bit longer, Cloud unzipped Corneos pants and pulled his cock out. As suspected, the man was wet with precum and standing hard. Cloud tugged the organ towards his lips, tapping the head of it against his mouth a couple of times, letting the precum attach to his lips and create a string between him and Corneos cock. Corneo groaned at the sight, especially as Cloud's eyes flickered up to his as he licked the substance off his lips. 

Cloud closed his mouth over Corneo's tip before making his way down the shaft. As Cloud worked, he gave open mouthed, sloppy kisses. This made a lot of sounds which Cloud knew the teacher liked. The more wet noises, the better. This also was true for smacking the man's dick against his lips and cheeks. 

Cloud suckled on the man's tip, his tongue flicking underneath. Precum was coming in steady streams as he did this. 

"Mmm, is that good kitten?" Corneo asked, brushing his fingers through his hair. Cloud responded by humming as he dragged his cock along his tongue. "Such a good kitten, lapping me up," the man cooed. As though on command, Cloud did just that, giving a few long licks to the man's head. 

"Your face looks beautiful when you suck cock, did you know that?" Corneo asked, reaching down, taking Clouds chin in his hand. Cloud allowed this, licking his lips clean in the meantime. Corneo hummed, caressing Cloud's face for a moment before letting go. Now Corneo took his cock and tapped the organ against Cloud's lips. The blonde opened his mouth obediently letting the cock tap against his tongue. 

"What I wouldn't give to see my cock slide into your body and hear you cry out for it," Corneo breathed. Cloud shuttered and he hated that he wasn't sure if it was from disgust or not. "I would make you feel so good kitten, even better than you do now," Cloud hated it. Hated that Corneo could see Cloud was affected by giving even him a blow job. What was wrong with him?

Then Corneo's leg found its way between Clouds thighs and pressed up against his pelvis. Cloud jerked back. 

"Stop---" Cloud began. Corneo took the blonde's face again, forcing him to look at him. 

"Shhh, kitten its alright. Just give it a try, all you have to do is rock forward. It'll feel so good, kitten," Corneo encouraged. Cloud could feel that. He felt himself throbbing painfully against Corneos leg. But he shook his head. 

"We're done here. You have two options, either I leave, or you move your leg and I finish you before I leave," Cloud told the man matter of factly. 

  
"Don't be like that--" Corneo began. Cloud extracted himself from the man. 

"Have fun being hard, asshole," Cloud said. But Corneo grabbed his arm, pulling him back. 

"Fine, fine! I'll behave, just---" Corneo started. But Cloud jerked his arm away. 

"No," Cloud told him firmly. Corneos face changed then. He stood, pursuing Cloud by taking him by his shoulders. The man threw Cloud against the wall hard enough to knock the breath out of him. The lip of the board bit into Clouds back and he hissed. Corneo grabbed Cloud by the hair and tried to wrench him to the ground. When Cloud resisted, the large man punched him in the temple. The force of the hit sent Cloud to the floor. Cloud didn't have time to recover before Corneo was snapping him back up by his hair and his dick was inches from his face. 

"Finish it," Corneo demanded his face red with anger. Cloud's heart was beating out of his chest. He paused, weighing his options. Cloud reached up touching the man's hips. 

"Sit down then," Cloud yielded. Corneo did just that. With a grunt, he moved back towards his desk. He didn't let go of Cloud's hair so the blonde was half drug and half forced to crawl back over to the desk with him. Once Corneo sat down, Cloud found his purchase again. The blonde took a deep breath and closed his eyes before wrapping his mouth over the man's cock.

Corneo took control from there. Corneo began thrusting into Clouds mouth setting a bruising pace. Corneo's hips snapped forward hard, his cock hitting the back of Cloud's throat each time. Corneo's cock was hitting so hard and deep that even Cloud who normally had impressive gag reflexes, was gagging. Corneo clutched at Cloud's face while he rocked into his mouth. Cloud's jaw, throat, and head hurt. But Cloud wanted to get away from Corneo as quickly as he could, so he worked his mouth around Corneo's cock while the man fucked him. Cloud swirled his tongue, sucked, and swallowed around the thick organ. 

When Corneo came, he was seated all the way in Cloud's throat. Cloud choked, shoving at the man to let him go. But Corneo was blissed out, gripping Cloud's head as he attempted to ride out his orgasm by giving hard shallow thrusts, suffocating the blonde. Cloud couldn't breathe, his face pressed against the man's body so his nose was smashed against Corneo's pelvis. Cloud's vision began to swim at the lack of oxygen. 

Finally, the man let go. Cloud fell back against the floor. He gasped and coughed, nails digging into the carpet. It took a good couple of moments for Cloud to catch his breath. Before he was ready, Corneo touched his hair, petting him.

"Good kitten," he purred. Cloud didn't shove him off like he wanted. He knew now there could be repercussions for his actions. Cloud grit his teeth and scrambled to his feet to get away from the man. Cloud didn't look back as he grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. The blonde swung the door open and paused. 

"Fuck you," he spat in a voice he wasn't even sure Corneo could hear. With that, he sped down the hallway.

Cloud wanted to throw up. He wanted to get rid of every ounce of cum that man had pumped in his body. Cloud hardly remembered walking to his locker so it felt abrupt when he was there, just staring at the metal slab. He found he was frozen. Thoughts about what just happened swam in his mind sickening him, angering him. Cloud punched his locker. Then kicked it... and kicked it again. And he punched it again. And with a cry of frustration, he ripped his bag off and threw it to the other side of the hallway. It hit the other set of lockers with a soft thud.

"Dammit!" he cried but there was barely any satisfaction to it. His voice barely came out, breaking in between the curse. His throat hurt from the effort--no, it just hurt in general. Everything just hurt

The hallway was silent and still against his rage. But Cloud wasn’t even sure if rage was what he was feeling. He was vibrating with bad energy and all he could do was stand there and let it move through him. Cloud stood there for a long time.


End file.
